


Ren Jinguuji x Clint Barton

by EstelweNadia



Series: Ren Jinguuji's Crack Pairings [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author's Favorite, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ren Jinguuji meets Clint Barton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren Jinguuji x Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another crack pairing, also involving my favorite characters; now featuring Ren Jinguuji from the anime Uta no Prince-sama, and Hawkeye aka Clint Barton, from Marvel's Avengers. 
> 
> Naturally I ship them together 'cause why not?
> 
> Imagine my excitement when I realize that these two do have something that connects them which are but not limited to: 
> 
> \- Daddy issues  
> \- Accuracy with projectiles  
> \- Musically inclined (Jeremy Renner is, so let's pretend that automatically Clint is, too)
> 
> (My works are not beta-read so please forgive any mistakes you see.)

One of Saotome Gakuen's most eccentric practices was the special guest appearances of unheard-of idols (usually hailing from countries not from Japan), into the school for a surprise performance/visit/supervision or other administrative/marketing matters as the Boss deemed fit.

Today, their guest was an American named Clint Barton (Ren was privately grateful of all the English classes he was forced to attend when he was younger). Clint, as Ren noted, had a powerful, husky voice to match his ruggedly attractive looks (short, dirty blond hair, sharp blue-grey eyes and those intriguingly muscular biceps) yet light, gentle fingers that danced on the piano keys with a skill that turned Hijirikawa into a mesmerised, unmoving statue. 

"Leaves falling in the summertime  
And the days and nights feel the same  
I'm looking for the mask I hide behind  
So then how'd you go and rain on this parade...  
And I guess there's nothing more that I can say...

So why'd you leave my world  
When you turned your back and left me far behind  
Save me from the frontline

And when you walked out  
I couldn't let you know  
That I... can't let go...  
Can't let go..."

He turned away from the enthralled audience and sneaked out of the auditorium, intending to take some breaths of fresh air. He somehow found himself wandering into the nearby reception area whereby the buffet was set up. He was about to fetch himself a glass of water when he saw it; a dart board hanging innocently on the wall at the far end of the lounge room. 

Like a moth drawn to flames, he headed towards it. It had been a long time since he had thrown darts, and he smirked at the darts embedded haphazardly all over the board before snagging them. He could definitely do better. 

Way better. 

He put an admirable distance between himself and his target. When he raised a dart and took aim, the world around him simply faded away.

His vision zeroed in to one single thing that existed right there and then; the bullseye. 

He let the dart fly. 

The small projectile cut cleanly through the air to sink resoundingly into the center of the target. 

He threw another. 

And another. 

Four darts managed to share the bullseye, and the final one thunked into the center of the crowding darts before bouncing off and clattering to the floor. 

Ren heard a slow round of applause before he heard that voice.

"That was impressive."

Startled, Ren whirled around to face the intruder. 

It was Clint.

~~ tbc ~~

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? XP 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
